


Bittersweet

by PrinceRydell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Moving, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceRydell/pseuds/PrinceRydell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad timing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

Her bittersweet smile lingering in his mind. 3 years with this girl he fell so hard for was crying in front of him. Forcing her mouth into a smile.

“I’m sorry.. It’s just.. Both of my crushes are moving away.. ”

She said both. As in two. Chat’s eyes gleamed while overjoyed flooded his face.

Wait.

Both. As in two. He wasn’t the only one. He wasn’t her first choice.. Was he? His face sobered up. The gleam once in his eyes burned out.

“Well this is bad timing then..” The blonde pulled the girl in his arms. He pressed his lips against her forehead causing her cheeks to turn a beet red. Heart skipping beats as he trailed down to her cheeks then against her jaw.

He stopped. Pulling back with his face red with love, fingers missing her touch.

Why must the Parisian city be glowing with lights that seem to be brighter than the stars. Why must the mood be so right. Why is his once chance to be with her ending so soon?

He sighed heavily, brushing a few stray hairs from her face. “My lady.. I’m sorry to leave this city all to you to protect. How selfish of me.. You can always come with me..”

Ladybug laughed lightly, she looked up at him and caressed his cheek. “Silly kitty.. You know I can’t do that.. I’ll manage. But.. I’m just gonna be so alone..”

Her words stabbed him. _Alone._ He knew this was going to happen, he wished he can turn back time. _What should I say?_

He leaned forward, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her before moving his lips to the corners on hers. Ladybug heart beater faster, longing for his touch. Chat trailed down her jaw to her neck. His kisses letting out small breathless words.

“I love you. I’m so sorry. Forgive me. I love you so much.”

Ladybug smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short story about 18/19 year old chat noir and ladybug I absolutely loved writing. Prompt was that Adrien/Chat noir is moving away. Thank you to anon on tumblr for prompt! Story is also on tumblr as well!


End file.
